This invention relates to a panel assembly, and more particularly to a panel assembly for vehicles, either of the fixed or movable variety, having a support or carrier for a weather seal to provide an improved seal against the elements, road and wind noise.
In the past, doors and windows on vehicles were provided with a single seal to barricade the vehicle interior from the elements and outside noise. For automobiles, such seals are provided around the doors and window openings, and the trunk or baggage compartment. With time and exposure to the elements, such seals become brittle, eroded and ineffective. The remedy is to replace the seal, often requiring the skill of a technician to complete the repair. In addition, otherwise perfectly good seals would occasionally leak because of debris or misalignment of the seal, admitting rain, dust, road and traffic noise into the vehicle interior, creating a nuisance to the vehicle occupant or owner.
As a consequence, it was desired to provide an improved weather seal in or on various joint areas of a vehicle which may be easily replaced. Such a seal may provide the primary seal for the vehicle opening to barricade unwanted dust, water, road noise and the like, from the interior compartment. The seal may also provide a secondary seal to the primary seal. However, the mounting of replaceable seals was difficult in certain vehicle areas, such as around windows, and particularly, where doors closed against window edges. The present invention was conceived as a solution for these and other problems.